


Art for ‘Meet me in the dark’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Tropefest, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for superhoney’s Dean/Cas Tropefest 2019 story





	Art for ‘Meet me in the dark’

I once again got to work with the amazing [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney). We seem to end up together in blind claim challenges, so it’s safe to say we have similar taste in stories:)

This is the art I did for her awesome [Dean/Cas Tropefest](https://deancastropefest.tumblr.com) 2019 story ‘[Meet me in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683734/chapters/44308537)’ 

 

As always art done in Procreate, text from Inkpad 

The art can also be viewed on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/tropefest19superhoney)

 

Meet me in the dark

 

Church 

 

 

 

 

Visit me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art

[Masterpost](https://deancastropefest.tumblr.com/post/184620589007/title-meet-me-in-the-dark-author-superhoney)

 


End file.
